


Interlude

by Conrad_freaking_Verner



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conrad_freaking_Verner/pseuds/Conrad_freaking_Verner
Summary: Garrus wakes up in the middle of the night, and turns to Jane for comfort.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> So...there's not much I can really add to this. Pretty sure everyone's done some variation of "Person A wakes up and looks to person B for comfort. Cue sleepy, fluffy sex", but I wanted to try my hand at it anyway. Practice makes perfect, right?
> 
> Anyways, this is my first real attempt at anything remotely smutty, so constructive criticism is more than welcome. :B

Garrus wakes up suddenly, heart pounding.

He reaches for Jane, and his hand grazes her thigh. The last remnants of his nightmare leave him, but the feelings they evoked still linger, icy fingers trailing down his spine. He rolls towards her, basking in the peace that floods him when her smooth skin slides against his.

He snakes his hands around her waist and hides his face in her hair, breathing deeply, when she rouses. Her voice is heavy and rough from sleep, but still laced with concern—concern for him—and it warms him down to his bones.

“Garrus? Are you alright?”

He holds her tighter and nuzzles her neck before responding, voice muffled. “Yeah. Had a bad dream, but I’m fine. Can barely remember it.”

She turns in his hold, breasts pressing against his keel, and runs a hand gently along his mandible. They are silent for a moment before she leans into him and places a kiss on his lips. He moans and grips her tighter, one hand trailing down to press her hips against his. She gasps, and kisses him again, threading her arms around his neck.

He shifts, pushing her down into the mattress, licking her lips. With a quiet sigh, her legs part, letting him settle his weight between her thighs. He can feel the pressure building behind his plates insistently, and he moves a hand to massage her breast.

Her hands are teasing him, stroking and caressing the sensitive skin on his neck and cowl as he shifts lower, tasting the salt on the skin of her neck and chest. She moans for him, legs opening wider, and he feels his cock slide out, warm and heavy, ready for her. He abandons her breast in favor of trailing it down her body, talons grazing her skin lightly. He eventually makes his way to her warmth and presses a finger into her folds, reveling in the slickness he finds there.

Being with her like this never ceases to amaze and humble him; she wants him and only him—not any of the others vying for her attention—even though she could have anyone.

He flicks his thumb over the bundle of nerves above her entrance, and she pulls his face back up to hers and crashes her lips to his, her tongue snaking between his lip plates and teasing his own. His fingers massage the delicate flesh between her thighs, and she moans into his mouth, gripping his neck and shoulders insistently. He pulls his lips away and presses his forehead to hers, watching her face as the pad of his thumb grinds against her clit.

She shivers and her lips part slightly, her panting breath tickling the sensitive skin inside his mandibles. He feels her muscles tense, and his subvocals sing notes of comfort and adoration as he brings her to climax, gasping his name. He withdraws his hand from her core, tenderly caressing her boneless body as he gives her a moment to recover.

After a moment, she gazes up at him, skin flushed, and she kisses him again, briefly, before reaching for his throbbing erection. He hisses as she grazes the backs of her tiny, blunt nails down his length, and he gently pulls her hand away, pressing the tip of his cock just inside her folds. Resting his weight on his forearm, he runs his talons through her hair, and presses forward, watching her face.

He always loves watching her as he sinks into her for the first time. Her face contorts slightly, lips parted. She licks her lips, gaze unfocused and dark, and gasps his name. Bottoming out, he pauses, simply enjoying the sensation of being inside her.

She eventually rocks her hips slightly, and he grinds into her, gentleness giving way to something more urgent. He ducks his head to her breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth as his hand returns to fondle its mate. She pulls a thigh up to hook around his waist and shivers as the angle of his thrusts change, his pelvic plates pressing into her clit.

Feeling heat coiling deep in his belly, he releases the nipple in his mouth with a slick pop, nipping gently at the skin of her collarbone. He rakes his talons down her body to the junction of her thighs, thumb flicking her clit desperately. She shudders, walls clenching around him, as she falls into oblivion, pulling him with her.

When they both come back into their bodies, gasping, he tenderly brushes the hair from her face and presses his forehead to hers, subvocals thrumming with love and admiration. She can’t hear them or comprehend them, but she understands his heart anyways, lovingly running her thumbs over the colony markings adorning his face. She beams at him, and he cherishes her unbridled display of affection with all of his heart.

He pulls out of her and collapses on the bed next to her, winding his arms around her waist once again and pulling her to him, nuzzling the sweat-dampened skin of her throat. She snuggles into him, enjoying the closeness he craves after making love.

He falls back to sleep quickly, wrapped in her arms. She kisses his forehead and starts to drift off as well, but not before murmuring, “I love you, too” into his crest.


End file.
